This invention concerns a hand tool for stuffing pitted or cored produce such as olives, figs, cherries and strawberries.
Stuffed pitted olives are used in various mixed drinks and in also hors d'oeuvres and often are sold stuffed with pimento or other food material. Such stuffing is carried out on a commercial scale with machines that also pit the olives, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,101.
It would be desirable to enable consumers to conveniently stuff pitted olives with food material of their own choosing such as jalapenos, garlic, various cheese, chipotle, etc., to provide a variety of tastes for use in cocktails, appetizers, etc.
It also would be desirable to be able to conveniently stuff other pitted or cored produce such as figs, cherries, strawberries, etc. with such stuffings as mascarpone cheese, chocolate, goat cheese, etc.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a hand tool for conveniently stuffing such produce items as pitted olives, figs or cherries or cored items such as strawberries with a selected food material.